El camino que elegí
by Miyasa
Summary: Porque no importa si Norman decidía ser un ángel o un demonio, el siempre sería el chico inteligente, amable y gentil que te recibiría con una dulce sonrisa. Emma lo sabía y por eso se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. [Alerta de Spoiler para quienes no siguen el manga] [Noremma implícito]


**El camino que elegí.**

**Porque no importa si Norman decidía ser un ángel o un demonio, el siempre sería el chico inteligente, amable y gentil que siempre te recibiría con una dulce sonrisa. Emma lo sabía y por eso se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. **

**Alerta de spoiler: Esta historia toma en cuenta hasta el capitulo 130 del manga. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes del universo de "Yakusoku no neverland" me pertenece.**

* * *

Norman no era el Dios de los niños ganado ni era la parca de los demonios. Él seguía siendo el mismo chico que le brindó una sonrisa amable para decirle que todo estaría bien. Él fue el primero que la apoyó aun siendo consciente de todas las dificultades a las que se enfrentarían para poder salvar a los otros niños, y también era el mismo chico que eligió quedarse para ser cosechado y así darles la oportunidad de escapar. Ray tenía razón, debían crear un mundo sin arrepentimientos. No podían permitir que Norman se sacrificara nuevamente. No lo perdería otra vez.

¡Ni muerta volvería a repetir todo el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado!

No se lo había dicho a nadie porque no quería darles más preocupaciones, pero hubo momentos en los que sentía que ya no tenía propósito, en los que la desesperación nubló sus sentidos, cegándola sin saber qué hacer y fue gracias a Norman que nunca se rindió. Quizás él no estuvo físicamente a su lado, pero todas sus palabras las llevaba tatuadas en el corazón de la misma manera que los números 63194 fueron marcados en su cuello. Sus consejos era algo que nada borraría, su sonrisa su luz en la oscuridad y sus cálidas manos fueron las que la impulsaron una y otra vez para seguir adelante; para no rendirse.

El reencuentro con Norman fue como un sueño hecho realidad para Emma, pero a pesar de volver a sentir su calidez, percibir su aroma y escuchar su tranquilizadora voz, no era suficiente. Necesitaba recuperar a su Norman; al chico de la sonrisa dulce al que había perdido aquel fatídico día.

Emma jamás olvidaría la expresión de Norman antes de ser cosechado. La resignación por saber su destino y la determinación de hacer lo posible por el bien de los demás era algo que la había perseguido por mucho tiempo. Por eso siempre luchó en su honor, el recuerdo de los días felices fue su cura y ahora era su turno para aliviar su dolor, por eso haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para aligerar la gran responsabilidad que se había autoimpuesto. No dejaría que siguiera por el camino de la autodestrucción ni que perdiera su corazón en ello. Ella le demostraría que la lógica y las posibilidades no siempre tenían la única respuesta.

Emma estaba completamente segura de que bajo la pesada capa del jefe en la que se había envuelto seguía el corazón de aquel chico amable, y le dolía profundamente no saber qué era lo que había pasado después de su entrega, pero para sanar su corazón primero debía detener sus planes. La muerte solo traería destrucción, además no podía olvidarse de su querida amiga Música y lo que ella podía significar para crear un futuro en el que no existieran arrepentimientos.

—Nuevamente no le dijiste todo lo que sentías a Norman.

Emma miró a Ray, quien estaba apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta con su mochila a cuestas, listo para emprender un nuevo viaje a lo desconocido.

—Se lo diré cuando regrese —declaró Emma, terminando de empacar sus pertenencias.

—Oh. Así que planeas regresar.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo no miento —respondió Emma sacando la lengua—. No importa que no sepa cómo hacerlo. Buscaré la manera. ¿Y tú, Ray? ¿Planeas volver?

A pesar de convivir con un montón de otros niños que seguían con su rutina normal, el silencio fue patente en la habitación. La tensión era parecida a la de la noche en la que escaparon de Grace Field. Emma y Ray se miraron frente a frente recordando el pasado hasta que la breve media sonrisa del chico eliminó los temores de la pelirroja.

—¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver la cara del tonto de Norman cuando se dé cuenta que nuestro plan tiene resultado?

—¡Eso no es justo, Ray! —reclamó con berrinche Emma—. Me hiciste pensar que nuevamente querías morir.

Ray acortó la distancia entre ellos para poner su mano derecha sobre el cabello de la niña en lo que parecía ser una caricia, pero pronto se transformó en una palmadita de regaño.

—To~on~ta —canturreó en son de burla—. No tiene sentido ir a morir a ese lugar.

Emma tenía los mofletes inflados, aún molesta por su broma, cuando vio la sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

—Además, por fin vuelvo a estar un paso adelante de Norman —Ray debía reconocer que le entusiasmaba profundamente tener batallas basadas en la estrategia contra el chico albino. Durante todo ese tiempo no había conocido a nadie que lograra desafiarlo como él y ahora era el momento en que tenía nuevamente la ventaja—. Y tengo información que él ni siquiera es capaz de imaginar.

La adolescente miró confundida a Ray sin estar segura si se refería a Música, Los siete muros u otra cosa.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo —exclamó la chica golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño derecho como si hubiese tenido una repentina revelación—. ¿Es esta alguna clase de competencia para saber quién la tiene más grande? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿¡E-Emma?! —gritó sorprendido Ray, mirando para todos los lados, asegurándose de que Norman no escuchara lo que la chica acababa de decir—. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?

—Paula se lo dijo a Gillian cuando Yuugo y Lucas discutían sobre quién era mejor enseñando a cazar en el bosque —comentó Emma—. Es una forma de decir cuando dos personas se enfrentan para saber quién es mejor haciendo algo, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así, pero creo que no es algo que deberías repetir a la ligera.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó confundida—. Oliver también dijo que no debían repetirlo y cuando les pregunté el motivo me dijeron que cuando fuera más grande lo entendería.

—Así es, idiota —regañó Ray antes de añadir con una sonrisa traviesa—. O también podrías preguntárselo a Norman.

—De acuerdo. Se lo preguntaré cuando regresemos.

Ray miró su reloj de bolsillo antes de asentir decidido.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que nos reunamos con el resto, porque si queremos lograr detener la exterminación necesitamos emprender pronto nuestro viaje, o si no ya no habrá nada que salvar ni nada que puedas decir.

Emma asintió. No podían perder el tiempo ni un minuto más; había muchas cosas en juego. Se los debía a todas las personas que había conocido. Incluso lo haría por mamá y la hermana Krone quienes no tuvieron más remedio que cumplir sus roles para poder sobrevivir.

Quizás su plan era una completa locura, la decisión más arriesgada y la menos sensata, pero si no lo intentaba, si no luchaba para forjar su futuro o permitía que Norman tuviera que asumir nuevamente toda la carga, nunca más podría volver a sonreír. Lucharía contra las probabilidades para que nunca más tuviera que vivir con arrepentimientos, y cuando volviera, había mucho de lo que quería hablar con Norman. Quería aclarar todos esos sentimientos confusos, el cálido palpitar que no había dejado de latir en su pecho desde su reencuentro, y sobre todo, de lo mucho que le había dolido que no correspondiera su abrazo.

Emma caminó junto a Ray para encontrarse con su familia. Ellos irían a Los siete muros, forjarían un nuevo contrato y conseguirían la libertad para todos los niños ganados. Lograrían cruzar al mundo humano en nombre de Conny y todos los niños que fueron cosechados, de Phil y todos los niños que esperaban su libertad y por Yuugo y todos los niños que murieron en el intento de torcerle la mano al destino porque este era el camino que había elegido.

**FIN.**

**Nota de autor: ****Esta historia esta situada después de que Emma le dice a los chicos sobre su decisión de no querer seguir el plan de Norman, pero antes de ir a Las siete puertas. **

**Agradecimientos: a mi beta porque a pesar de no pertenecer a este fandom tuvo la amabilidad de revisarlo para que la lectura sea mucho mas grata.**

**A RozetaLa porque sus fanarts me inspiraron para esta historia y por supuesto a una amiga especial que me dio el visto bueno.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta una próxima oportunidad.**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
